galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Zymechra
Zymechra, also known as the The Wise during his lifetime by the Astartes of his Server Wolves Legion, was one of the 20 modded Space Marine Leet Ones ''created by the Emperor of Gamerkind from the foundation of his own DNA before the start of the ''Great Crusade to lead the armies of the newborn Imperium of Galgoria. Zymechra was the Leet One of the Server Wolves Legion of Space Marines (later renamed the Sons of Zymechra), the first Imperial Warmaster, the most favoured modderator of the Emporer of Gamerkind, and ultimately, the greatest Traitor in the history of Gamerkind. Zymechras' homeworld was the Serious RP Server of Dark RP ''which lay only a few megabytes from ''Galgoria. Zymechra was thus the first Leet One to be rediscovered by the Emperor after the Great Crusade began in the early 31st Millennium. Zymechra was responsible for unleashing the horrific 7-year-long civil war known as the Zymechra Heresy upon the Imperium of Galgoria in the early 31st Millennium which banned trillions of gamers, developers and independant gaming companies in pursuit of his mad ambition to overthrow the Emperor of Gamerkind and replace him as the ruler of the gamer race. While Zymechra ultimately lost his bid for power and was slain by the admin he had once so loved during the Battle of Prognosylabyte Bay, his actions damaged the Imperium of Galgoria beyond repair and inaugurated the current Age of Online Gaming, when Gamerkind is beset by countless horrific dangers to its existence and the Imperium itself has become a stagnant, repressive, intolerant and degamerising galactic presence. Early Life Created by the Emperor in the gene-laboratories under the Himalayas mountain range on Earth in the late 30th Millennium, Zymechra, along with his brothers the other Leet Ones, were scattered across the Tranquility Server through Xbox Live by the machinations of the Ruinous Powers of PC Gaming. This is said to be when the PC Gods first planted the seeds of heresy into the infant Leet One, sening dark messages to his gamer profile and tempting him to their cause. The IP carrying the infant Zymechra came to rest on the hive lobby of Serious RP Server, the primary server of a server cluster within a reasonable distance of Galgoria. As such, he was the first of the Leet Ones to be rediscovered by the Emperor, and for many years was the only son of the ruler of Gamerkind. There was said to be a great affinity between them; the Emperor spent much of his time with Zymechra, instructing the latter in all aspects of culture and warfare. The Emperor quickly granted command of the Server Wolves Legion to Zymechra, and with these warriors at their backs, began to forge the Imperium of Galgoria. The Great Crusade For thirty megabytes, Zymechra and the Emperor fought together, saving each other's life on several occasions. However, the discovery of a second Leet One was inevitable, and while the Emperor left to meet another of his sons, Zymechra was left in command of the Great Crusade. While happy that he would soon meet one of his brothers, Zymechra swore to himself that he would always remain the Emperor's favoured child. As the Great Crusade pushed outward, and more Leet Ones were discovered, the Emperor's time became divided, pulled in more and more directions. Zymechra was often placed in overall strategic command of the Crusade, a position in which he proved his skill time and time again. He quickly won the approval and support of the other Space Marine Legions, along with their Admins. One of the skills that made Zymechra such a great gamer and admin, above his reflexes and ability to strategise, was that he possessed an innate understanding of gamer bios; able to read gamers so as to promote their strengths or exploit their weaknesses. This allowed him to find a non-military solution to several games, using his skills of negotiation and the threat of unstoppable force to bring enemy teams into the Imperium without negating anybodie's KD. Zymechra always ensured that he followed any local customs, believing that he would lessen the hostile reaction of opponents who wished to play. His understanding of the gamer mind allowed Zymechra to find the best within his fellow Leet Ones, allowing him to deploy the various Legions into battlefield roles that they were best suited to. He quickly learned of the skills belonging to the White Disk Scars ''and ''Night Dwellers for rapid strikes, while the Neckbeards and Modded Warriors would be at the forefront of sieges. Zymechra was said to wield the Space Marine Legions, and later the human soldiers of the Imperial Army, as a lesser general would position individual squads to perform to their advantages. He was also responsible for promoting competitive rivalries between certain Legions, rivalries that would overflow into outright hatred when the Great Crusade took a turn for the worse.